


Heldensaga

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, 1999, Deatheater, F/M, timetravel, youngsnape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: - - - Severus Snape, im dunkelsten Moment seines Lebens als ein junger Todesser, trifft auf Hermione, im hellsten Glanz ihres Ruhms als Kriegsheldin. - - -  Der neunzehnjährige Snape bekommt von Voldemort den Auftrag eine Schamanen-Vision, die des Dunklen Lords baldigen Tod offenbart, auf Echtheit zu überprüfen. Was Snape auf seine ganz eigene Weise und sehr intensiv tut. Dabei gelangt er nach 1999, trifft auf die junge Frau, die Voldemort in dieser Vision töten wird und bringt sehr viel Chaos mit in diese ruhige Zeit. Was bleibt am Ende übrig? Manchmal große Überraschungen, die keine Wahrsagekugel je zeigen würde. Die Story spielt in zwei Zeiten (1979/1999). ---- SS/HG ----
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Zur Vorgeschichte:

1999

Hermione ist nach dem Ende des Krieges auf dem besten Weg herauszufinden, was sie zukünftig tun will. Harry macht eine Auroren-Ausbildung, Ron gammelt so vor sich hin und weiß nicht recht, was er nun mit seinem Leben anstellen soll. Die Liebe, bzw. Anziehung zwischen Hermione und Ron hat sich stark abgekühlt und Hermione trägt sich schon seit längerem mit dem Gedanken die Beziehung zu beenden. Eines Tages wird sie auf offener Straße brutal überfallen.

Im Mittelpunkt dieser Zeit steht Hermiones Leben, ihre Beziehung zu ihren Freunden, ihren Eltern und ihre Bindung an diese Welt.

1979

Der Dunkle Lord ist auf dem besten Weg die Herrschaft über die Magische Welt an sich zu reißen. Seine Anhänger, die Todesser verrichten überall sein grausames Werk. Der Beste von allen ist der 19jährige Severus Snape, weil ihm alles egal ist. Dem eigenen Leben und der Welt, steht er gleichgültig gegenüber. Er ist bis tief in seine Seele verletzt und ist der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass sein Ende sowieso kurz bevor steht. Er sehnt sich sogar danach und wird seinen Tod willkommen heißen. Voldemorts Auftrag führt ihn in den eisigen Norden, wo sich das Schicksal dazu zu entscheiden scheint, Gnade mit ihm zu haben.

Im Mittelpunkt dieser Zeit steht ganz klar Severus‘ Leben als Todesser unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords, aber auch seine anderweitigen Beziehungen zu Hermione und den Malfoys und seine Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts.

***

Können Hermione und Severus das Geschick der Magischen Welt ändern? Lässt sich die Zukunft rückwirkend ändern? Sollte man Hand an die Zeit legen? Welche Konsequenzen werden die beiden Protagonisten erwarten?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prolog

1979

Dem Thema Wahrsagen und Orakeln stand man in der Magischen Welt durchaus nicht einstimmig gegenüber. Obwohl jeder wusste, dass es mit Magie funktionierte, gab es die Skeptiker und die Rationalisten. Der junge, neunzehnjährige Severus Snape, war so ein Kritiker, der derartige Voraussagen nie ernst nahm. Der Dunkle Lord hingegen, war ein wahrer Gläubiger, nahezu ein Fanatiker. Vor allem, wenn es um die eigene Person ging. Nur dieser paranoiden Selbstsucht des Dunklen Lords ist es zu verdanken, dass der frustrierte, gleichgültige Severus Snape auf die strahlende Heldin Hermione Granger trifft.

***

„Du kannst ihn hier nicht ewig durchfüttern, Cissy!“, hörte Severus noch Lucius‘ strenge Stimme, als er in den Salon kam. Narcissas Antwort würde er nicht mehr zu hören bekommen, aber er sah es ihr am hübschen, bleichen Gesicht an. Sie würde ihm weiterhin Obdach in ihrem riesigen Haus gewähren, gegen den Wunsch ihres Mannes. Narcissa war, neben Lily, die netteste und schönste Frau, die er kannte. Obwohl sie mit diesem elitären Sack Malfoy verheiratet war, hatte ihre gütige Seele, welche sie in dieser Umgebung zu etwas Besonderem machte, keinen Schaden genommen. Ihr Mund lächelte zwar nicht, als sie ihn entdeckte, doch in ihren blauen Augen war dieser gutmütige Funken, der ihn immer wärmte, wenn sie ihn ansah. Manchmal dachte Severus, dass er nur noch wegen dieser Frau, ihres Muts und ihrer Herzenswärme am Leben war. Im letzten Februar hatte sie ihn in der Nokturngasse aufgelesen. Dort hatte er in einer Ecke, in einem Karton gelegen, war halb erfroren, unterernährt und krank. Alles nur, weil er das, was er tat, nicht mehr mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte und einen Zusammenbruch hatte, bei dem der Tod wie ein gnädiges Geschenk erschien. Und er tat alles nur wegen Lily und doch hatte er sie verloren und würde sie nie wieder bekommen. Alles hatte er verloren und seine wunde Seele schrie ohne Unterlass. Narcissa hatte ihn genötigt mitzukommen und hatte Lucius überredet, dass er in ihrem Haus vorerst unterkommen könnte. Schließlich seien sie beide Todesser und sie alle Slytherin, hatte sie in Lucius‘ Beisein unerwartet nachdrücklich geäußert. Das konnte Lucius nicht widerlegen und hatte ihn murrend willkommen geheißen. Allerdings schien Lucius‘ Unmut über seine Anwesenheit zu wachsen, das wurde jeden Tag deutlicher.

„Snape, bereit?“, fragte Lucius ihn nun und er nickte nur.

Ein gewöhnliches Todessertreffen stand an. Narcissa hatte ihm ohne das Wissen ihres hochnäsigen Mannes einen neuen Anzug besorgt. Er bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, einer schwarzen Jacke, ganz im Stil der malfoyischen Dekadenz, mit Silberborden an den Ärmeln und bestickten Knopfumrandungen. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd, kein weißes, worauf er streng bestanden hatte. Es war ein Hemd mit einem Mao-Kragen und Narcissa kommentierte amüsiert, es mache ihn viel zu düster.

„Gut so!“, hatte er wortkarg geantwortet. Oft lag er nachts wach, horchte auf die unergründlichen Geräusche im Malfoy Anwesen und gestand sich ein, dass es doch schlimmer geworden war. Damals, zu Schulzeiten, als Lily lieber mit diesem James Potter als mit ihm zusammen war, hatte er geglaubt, es würde niemals schlimmer kommen können. Er hatte sich eindeutig geirrt.

Seit er ein Todesser war, seit er dem Dunklen Lord diente und in seinem Namen abscheuliche Dinge tat, war es viel schlimmer als je zuvor. Seine Seele war zu Eis erfroren, sein Herz schlug nicht mehr und ihm war immerzu kalt. Nur sein Verstand arbeitete schärfer als jemals zuvor. Er sah es genau. Würde er weitermachen, wäre er in Kürze tot. Sehr bald schon! Noch bevor Voldemort siegen würde. Aber was soll’s? Dachte er dann, weil er nichts hatte, um weiterleben zu wollen. Lily war für immer für ihn verloren, seine Seele war rabenschwarz und für alle Zeiten unwiderruflich geschändet durch seine Taten und wenn der Dunkle Lord den Krieg gewann, würde das Licht sowieso aus der Magischen Welt verschwinden.

Lucius und er apparierten sich zum Anwesen von Goyle, welcher der aktuelle Gastgeber war. Kaum betraten sie das Haus, pressten sich die Todessermasken magischen vor ihre Gesichter, ohne, dass sie darauf Einfluss hatten. Wie immer, war es zuerst schockierend. Severus versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um sich nicht von seiner Panik davon tragen zu lassen. Dabei hatte er keine Angst vor Voldemort. Nicht wie alle anderen Todesser. Es war, weil er nicht am Leben hing und das hier nur tat, um zu zerstören.

Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm mal in einem sehr ernsthaften Gespräch, bei dem es darum ging, ob er überhaupt als Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben konnte, gesagt, dass sein vorherrschender Charakterzug Zerstörung war. Severus war laut Dumbledores Meinung ständig darauf aus zu zerstören. Sich selbst, andere, seine Umgebung. Das müsste er dringend in den Griff bekommen. Laut Dumbledore war das eine Frage des Willens und der Einstellung.

„Versuche das Gute zu sehen, Severus!“, hatte ihn Albus freundlich ermahnt. Er mochte ihn nicht besonders gern, respektierte aber seine Person und bewunderte sein magisches Können.

„Wie? Wenn mir nie etwas Gutes widerfährt?“, hatte er geantwortet. Albus hatte daraufhin dunkel geseufzt und erwidert, dass man das Gute in jedem Atom finden könnte, wenn man die Perspektive ändert. Aber das musste man ganz bewusst tun.

„Man muss es wollen, Severus! Wollen …“

Die Todesser versammelten sich nun auf ein stilles Geheiß in der riesigen Eingangshalle und warteten auf das Erscheinen des Dunklen Lords. Es war eisig und zugig und sogar die Fackeln an den Wänden und die Kerzen in den romantisch wirkenden Kerzenständern flackerten nervös, beinah ängstlich. Solange die versammelten Todesser warteten, unterhielten sie sich leise untereinander. Neben Severus stand Lucius.

„Wann gedenkst du eigentlich mal wieder auszuziehen, Snape?“, fragte Malfoy ihn kühl.

„Wenn mir danach ist“, entgegnete er ungerührt. Ihm war es egal, ob er dort wohnte oder nicht.

Lucius seufzte überdrüssig.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen dich habe, Snape. Du bist clever, kannst gut mit Tränken umgehen und der Dunkle Lord hält große Stücke auf dich, aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich mein Haus gern wieder für mich hätte, denn Cissy plant Nachwuchs. Und niemand will, dass ein kleines Kind von einer düsteren Gestalt wie dir erschreckt wird. Das verstehst du bestimmt, hm?“

„Sicher!“, erwiderte er nur einsilbig.

„Fein. Dann plane bitte deinen baldigen Auszug, Snape.“ Antworten musste er nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment erschien der Dunkle Lord wie aus dem Nichts zwischen ihnen. Es wurde sehr still. Die Anhänger fielen fast lautlos auf die Knie und taten so, als küssten sie den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang. Voldemort war nicht gerade eine Schönheit. Die Magie, seine erzwungene Lebensverlängerung hatte sein Aussehen so sehr verändert, dass man kaum noch etwas Menschliches erkennen konnte. Dabei war Tom Riddle, der später zu Lord Voldemort wurde, ein ansehnlicher junger Mann gewesen. Severus hatte mal Fotos aus jener Zeit in einem geheimen Hogwarts-Archiv gefunden, in dem er unerlaubterweise herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Riddle war ein charismatischer und attraktiver Mann gewesen. Nun war er nur noch mächtig und furchterregend hässlich.

„Meine Anhänger, die Zeit rückt näher, indem wir zu einem letzten Schlag ausholen, um die Magische Welt von allen Unreinheiten zu säubern, damit wir aufsteigen können, zu einem neuen Level der Magischen Macht! Der Kampf an allen Fronten verläuft zu meiner Zufriedenheit und meine eigene Unbesiegbarkeit ist beinah perfekt. Beinah!“ Weiter ging der Dunkle Lord nicht darauf ein, sondern verteilte weitere Aufgaben an die einzelnen Todesser, die hauptsächlich aus der Ermordung mugglestämmiger Zauberer und Hexen, Säuberungen von wichtigen Institutionen und Aushebung von Widerstandsgrüppchen bestand. Meistens arbeiteten die Todesser im Team, bis auf Severus, der immer Einzelaufgaben bekam. Es machte ihm weder etwas aus, noch stört ihn, dass Voldemort ihm zutraute es allein hinzubekommen. Nicht nur andere wussten, dass er nach Voldemort und Dumbledore einer der stärksten, lebenden Zauberer war. Auch er selbst wusste es. Dieses Wissen schützte ihn aber nicht vor der tiefen, kalten Leere in seiner Seele, die ihn unempfindlich und leblos machte.

Als Voldemort nun direkt auf ihn zu kam, war er so auch kein bisschen überrascht. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus.

„Für dich, Severus Snape, habe ich wie immer eine besondere Aufgabe. Komm mit!“

Gehorsam lief er neben dem Dunklen Lord her, bis sie ein wenig abseitig standen. Voldemorts Flüstern klang wie das Zischen einer Schlange. Es kostete Severus viel Selbstbeherrschung sich nicht angewidert von ihm wegzudrehen, als er leise mit ihm sprach.

„In den letzten Stunden hat mich eine fragwürdige Botschaft erreicht, deren Echtheit ich überprüfen lassen will. Du bist dafür der beste Mann, Severus.“

„Welche Nachricht?“ Seine Neugier hielt sich in Grenzen. Oft dachte er, dass mächtige Personen armselig waren, weil sie ständig hinter jedem Schatten und Wort Neider und Thronräuber vermuteten. Voldemort war in dieser Hinsicht besonders paranoid. Wie oft hatte er schon für ihn zwielichtige Gestalten aufgesucht, von denen Voldemort Gerüchte gehört oder Vorahnungen hatte. Alles nur, weil er sich immerzu in seiner Macht bedroht sah. Das Leben war scheinbar sehr anstrengend und einsam da oben. Obwohl, auch er kannte sich gut mit Einsamkeit aus.

„Es gibt da ein Gerücht, was du überprüfen sollst, Severus. Der Weg wird dich dazu nach Skandinavien führen, zu einem Ort, an dem samische Schamanen leben.“ Weil Severus die Maske trug, erlaubte er sich ein Augenrollen.

„Dort in Finnland gibt es in einem abseits gelegenen Dorf namens Jokkmokk einen Schamanen, der angeblich in einer Vision gesehen hat, dass mein Macht schon sehr bald fällt. Man sagte, es wäre eine junge Frau, die mich stürzt. Ich hörte, sie wäre nicht aus dieser Welt. Begib dich dorthin und untersuche wie echt diese Prophezeiung ist. Und wenn du schon dort bist, töte alle. Aber erst, wenn du alles weißt!“ Das Kitzeln in seiner Brust, was eindeutig ein verächtliches Lachen war, unterdrückte er angestrengt.

„Jawohl, Dunkler Lord!“, erwiderte er gehorsam.

Voldemort wandte sich von ihm ab und war wenig später verschwunden. Als das der Fall war, begann das übliche Ritual. Die Todesser begannen sich zu betrinken und suhlten sich in Allmachtsfantasien, die Severus anwiderten. Niemand war hier, weil er war wie er. Jeder andere Todesser wollte etwas vom Kuchen der Macht abhaben. Niemand interessierte es wirklich, dass mugglestämmige Zauberer oft genauso gut oder besser waren wie reinblütige. Niemand war hier, weil er nichts mehr empfinden wollte. Niemand war hier, weil er sich klein und nichtig fühlte. Alle wollten etwas. Er nicht.

Severus verließ wie immer vorzeitig die Party, um sich seinem Auftrag zu widmen. Nur das hielt ihn am Leben.

Narcissa Malfoy erwartete ihn schon mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Wo ist Lucius?“, war immer ihre erste Frage. Sie liebte Lucius und hatte Angst um ihn und das musste sie auch haben, denn Voldemort ließ es sich nicht nehmen bei einem Versagen Exempel zu statuieren.

„Er ist in Ordnung und kommt später. Du weißt schon, sie trinken noch was …“

Narcissa lief mit ihm bis in sein Zimmer. Lucius hatte ihm nicht mal ein gewöhnliches Gästezimmer gegönnt, sondern ihn in einer Bedienstetenkammer untergebracht.

„Was hast du vor, Severus?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Ein Auftrag vom Dunkeln Lord.“ Narcissa fragte nie genauer nach und er wusste, insgeheim verabscheute sie es, würde es als geborene Black und als ein Reinblut jedoch niemals laut äußern dürfen, zumal ihre irre Schwester Bellatrix verrückt nach dem Dunklen Lord war.

„Wo schickt er dich hin?“

„Jokkmokk, ein Ort in Finnland.“

„Finnland? Weiter weg ging es wohl nicht …“, seufzte sie bedauernd.

„Warte, Severus, ich habe da was für dich“, sagte sie, verschwand und war wenige Sekunden später wieder da. In ihren Händen war ein exquisiter, schwarzer Umhang aus grobem, schwerem Brokatstoff. Der Umhang hatte einen schwarzen Pelzkragen und die Nähte waren mit unscheinbaren Silberstickereien verziert.

„Lucius trägt ihn nie, aber dich wird er warm halten. Du hattest eine Lungenentzündung und solltest auf dich achten!“, sagte sie streng und legte ihm den Umhang um. Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich und Severus würde gern die richtigen Worte finden, um Narcissa jemals zu danken. Es gelang ihm nie, auch nicht heute.

„Das war nicht nötig, Narcissa, ich bin nicht so lang weg.“ In Wahrheit wusste er nicht, wie lange er brauchen würde das Dorf zu finden. Da er es nicht kannte, könnte er sich auch nicht einfach dorthin zaubern, sondern nur in einen nahen größeren Ort, von dem aus er nach Jokkmokk reisen müsste.

„Doch, das ist es, Severus. Ich weiß, deine Meinung von dir selbst, ist sehr gering. Aber meine ist es nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass du ein guter Mann bist, der eines Tages sein Glück finden wird. Du darfst nur nicht aufgeben es zu suchen.“

„Du klingst wie Dumbledore“, knurrte er unwirsch. Narcissa verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Mit einer sehr weiblichen, aber durch und durch freundschaftlichen Geste, strich sie ihm eine lange Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Gib einfach nicht auf, Severus, ja?“ Er nickte, gab jedoch nichts weiter auf ihr Flehen. Narcissa kam einer guten Freundin schon recht nahe und doch war sie weit weg, in ihrer Abstammung und in ihrem Lebensstil. Ihre Wohltätigkeit basierte vielleicht nur auf ihrem schlechten Gewissen. Severus hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, es wirklich herausfinden zu wollen.

„Du siehst aus wie … ein Prinz der Finsternis“, sagte sie wohlwollend, als sie ihn betrachtete. Der Vergleich gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich, erinnerte es doch stark an Voldemort.

„Bis später, Narcissa!“, sagte er nur und apparierte in die nächstbeste Stadt, um von dort aus einen Weg in das Dorf der Schamanen und Samen zu finden. Dabei fragte er sich, wie zum Teufel Voldemort von einer Vision von diesem abgelegenen Ort erfahren haben konnte. Ein leiser Gedanken, der sich nicht verscheuchen ließ, sagt ihm, dass das nur so sein konnte, wenn etwas Wahres, etwas Entscheidendes an der angeblichen Vision war. Er konnte und wollte es nicht glaube, weil er solchen Prophezeiungen seit jeher skeptisch gegenüber stand. Zu viele Faktoren mussten zusammenpassen. Meistens waren es nur vage Ausblicke, die zu einer geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit passieren würden. Aber man wusste es nie sicher und Voldemort war, wie erwähnt, wahnhaft, was solche Dinge betraf.

Severus fragte sich durch, bedrohte und bezauberte und bestach auch schon mal Personen, bis er den Weg in das Dorf kannte und sogar einen Mann mit Schlitten gefunden hatte, der ihn hinbringen würde. Der Umhang, den Narcissa ihm aufgedrängt hatte, war Gold wert. Seine schulterlangen Haare flatterten im Wind, als der Schlitten mit zwei Rentieren gen Norden unterwegs war. Die Geschwindigkeit des Gefährts war atemberaubend, da magisch. Aber dazu äußerte sich Severus nicht. Alles, was zählte, war sein Ziel. Der Wind war eisig, aber nicht eisiger als die ewige Kälte in seinem Herzen. Der aufgewirbelte Schnee ließ seine Wimpern und seine Haarspitzen gefrieren und die ständige Dämmerung war deprimierend. Es warteten ein paar Morde auf ihn, wie sollte er da gute Laune haben?


	2. Chapter 2

1999

Der Nebel drückte heftig auf die Stimmung. Hermione kuschelte sich in ihren Mantel, zog den Schal höher und legte an Tempo zu, um ins Warme zu kommen. Ihr Ziel war das Zaubereiministerium. Jetzt, nach ihren erfolgreich abgelegten Hogwarts-Prüfungen, standen ihr alle Türen offen. Jeder kannte ihren Namen und ihren Anteil am Sieg über den Dunklen Lord. Das öffnete ihr Türen, wie sie auch Ron offenstehen würden. Aber Ron hatte beschlossen erst einmal noch nichts zu machen, während Harry Potter unbedingt ein Auror werden wollte und sich mit Feuereifer in die Ausbildung kniete. Auch sie wollte er dazu überreden, doch Hermione war sich noch nicht wirklich sicher. Eigentlich wollte sie lieber gern in jede Abteilung mal reinschnuppern, um zu sehen, ob es das Richtige für sie war. Niemand stand ihr im Weg, jeder hätte sie sehr gern als Praktikantin und deswegen war sie gerade auf dem Weg ins Ministerium, in den dritten Stock, in die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen. Es war heute ihr erster Tag in dieser Abteilung und sie war sehr aufgeregt. Was eigentlich lustig war, hatte sie doch schon mehr derartige Katastrophen erlebt, als vermutlich ein Mitarbeiter jener Abteilung.

Der Nebel war heute so dicht wie selten in London. Es hatte schon beinah etwas Gespenstisches, Unheilvolles an sich, durch die wabernde Suppe zu laufen. Dauernd hupten Autos, Menschen riefen sich Warnungen zu und irgendwo schepperte es laut. Hermione hätte sich auch auf Rons Rat hin in eine der oft leeren Seitengassen apparieren können und sich den Weg von der Haltestelle bis zum Ministerium ersparen können, doch das wollte sie nicht. Hermione hatte Muggleeltern und obwohl sie die Magische Welt liebte, liebte sie auch die der Muggle und verbrachte gern Zeit darin, wenn es ihr möglich war. Auch wenn der Nebel ihre Freude heute trübte, lief sie gern durch die Mugglestraßen und fühlte sich sehr besonders. Zu Fuß laufen mochte sie darüber hinaus gern, weil sie da am besten nachdenken konnte. Und sie wollte und musste nachdenken, über Ron und sich, über ihre Beziehung und ihre Liebe, die sich leider nicht so entwickelte, wie sie erhofft hatte. Nach dem anfänglichen Reiz war der Glanz schnell weg. Sie sah Ron wieder nur als einen ihrer besten Freunde und es fehlte ihr ganz definitiv die Leidenschaft, welche es laut ihrer Meinung nach in einer Liebesbeziehung geben sollte.

Ihre Gefühle für Ron waren eingeschlafen und Ron machte auch nicht gerade einen Kasper für sie.

Aber vielleicht machte sie auch einen Fehler, indem sie zu schnell aufgab. Hermione Granger hasste Fehler und wollte alles möglichst perfekt haben. Jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord Geschichte war, alles wieder aufgebaut war, sollte ein angenehmes Leben doch endlich möglich sein. Dabei musste man es sich nicht schwerer machen, als notwendig, dachte sie mit dem vernünftigen Teil ihres Verstandes. Ihr Herz jedoch, wusste deutlich, dass es Zeit für den Abschied war. Sie und Ron, das war vorbei. Sie wollte diese Tatsache nur noch nicht zulassen, weil es sich für sie wie Versagen anfühlte.

Schwer seufzte sie, rieb sich kurz unachtsam über die Augen und stieß gegen eine Person, die direkt vor ihr lautlos den Weg kreuzte. Sie erschrak heftig, strauchelte und erschauerte aus Gründen, die sie nicht verstand. Aber die Person, möglicherweise ein Mann, ganz in Schwarz, war das Einzige, was sie mitbekommen hatte, war weder stehen geblieben, noch hatte er ein Wort der Entschuldigung gesagt. Selbst Hermione fehlten kurz die Worte. Ihr Herz raste und endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Tut mir auch leid!“, rief sie bissig in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war. Aber vor ihren Augen war nur dichter, undurchdringlicher Nebel. Hatte sie sich das alles etwa eingebildet? Jetzt lief sie schneller, erreichte bald die Telefonzelle und war froh, als sie das Ministerium betrat. Diese schaurige Begegnung im Nebel ging ihr jedoch lange nicht aus den Sinnen.

1979

Das samische Dorf bestand aus zwei Händen voll Zelten, oder wie die Samen es bezeichneten: Jurten. Severus‘ Glieder waren steifgefroren, als er den Schlitten verließ. Dem Mann, der ihn hergebracht hatte, gab Severus den versprochenen Lohn. Ein Schneesturm war losgebrochen und man sah kaum die Hand vor Augen. Wie aus dem Nichts standen plötzlich zwei kleine Gestalten vor ihm. Sie hatten mandelförmige Augen, runde Gesichter, rote Wangen und bunte Mützen auf.

„Severus Snape? Du wirst schon erwartet! Folge uns bitte!“

„Ach ja? Von wem?“, fragte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Ihm blieb nichts übrig als den beiden Männern zügig zu folgen, ehe er sie im Schneesturm aus den Augen verlor. Sie brachten ihn zu einer Jurte und ließen ihn eintreten, ohne selbst hineinzugehen. Innen war das Zelt viel größer als es von außen den Anschein gemacht hatte. Solche magischen Raffinessen nötigten Severus nicht mal ein Augenbrauenheben ab. Er sah nur auf den kleinen Mann (obwohl, so ganz sicher war er sich nicht, da Gesicht und Gestalt irgendwie geschlechtsneutral wirkten), der vor einem knisternden Feuer hockte, über dem ein großer Kessel ohne Gestell schwebte.

„Severus Snape, komm näher und wärme dich. Ich habe dich erst morgen erwartet. Ich bin Junne. Zumindest ist das mein finnischer Name, den Fremde besser aussprechen können. Nun komm, setze dich zu mir …“ Junne klang freundlich, wenn auch sein Akzent stark war. Außerdem war das Feuer wirklich verlockend. Deshalb ging Severus näher und setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber. Junne lächelte, aber es sah nur so aus, würde er bald feststellen.

„Der Dunkle Lord will also wissen, ob meine Vision echt ist, hm?“ Severus gefiel es, dass der Mann schnell zum Thema kam, umso schneller könnte er hier wieder verschwinden.

„Richtig. Ist sie wahr?“

„Oh ja, das ist sie. Willst du sie sehen?“ Severus runzelte seine schwarzen Augenbrauen.

„Wie … sehen? Visionen hat doch nur ein medial veranlagter Zauberer und …“

„Ich habe sie konserviert.“ Junne zog einen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, über den in Hogwarts alle gelacht hätten, weil er aussah wie von einer krüppeligen Weide abgebrochen. Damit schwenkte er ein paarmal über den Kessel, murmelte unbekannte Worte und der Dampf vermehrte sich. Es wurde so neblig, dass Severus kaum noch den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Feuers sah. Dafür sah er nun ein Bild, was immer schärfer wurde. Zuerst schärfte sich das Schwarz und er erkannte Lord Voldemort in seiner ganzen Hässlichkeit. Der Zauberer lag auf dem Rücken und schien bittend oder abwehrend seine Hände erhoben zu haben. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen. Nein, eine junge Frau, in seinem Alter etwa, sah Severus, als das Bild deutlicher wurde. In ihrer Hand war ein Zauberstab, der auf Voldemort gerichtet war. Ihre Kleidung wirkte seltsam modern und untypisch für das Ende der 70er Jahre. Wie aus einer anderen Welt, fielen ihm Voldemorts Worte ein. Severus sah ihr ins Gesicht. Braune, ein wenig unordentlich wirkende, lange Haare umspielten ihr zartes Gesicht. Sie war wunderschön, hatte jedoch einen derart entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Gesichtszügen, dass Severus erschauerte. Ihre Augen waren dunkel, umgeben von langen, dichten Wimpern. Ihr Blick lag gnadenlos auf Voldemort und ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Sie hatte eine kleine Stupsnase, ein feines Kinn und sehr mädchenhafte Züge. Wie eine Prinzessin, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Plötzlich sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die genau die richtige Würze aus Süße und Schärfe hatte: Avada Kedavra! Ein Blitz schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, traf Voldemorts Brust und in der nächsten Sekunde war er weg, als hätte es diese Missgeburt nie gegebenen. Nur seine ranzige Kleidung blieb als ein unordentlicher Haufen zurück.

„Sieh einer an …“, kam es unwillkürlich bewundernd aus Severus‘ Mund. Er war extrem beeindruckt, weil er aus irgendeinem rätselhaften Grund fühlte, dass dieses Mädchen niemand war, die normalerweise die Dunklen Künste benutzte. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wirkte rein und gut, großartig und bezaubernd. Nein, betörend und anziehend. Das Bild löste sich langsam auf und mit ihm verschwand auch der Dampf in der Jurte. Junne grinste immer noch und Severus begriff, dass es kein Lächeln, sondern sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Das war‘s?“, fragte er tonlos nach. Der Same nickte lächelnd.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns töten musst, Todesser. Mach es schnell, bitte!“

„Kinder und Frauen hast du wegbringen lassen?“ Severus hoffte wirklich, dass dieser Schamane so klug und weitsichtig gewesen war, wenn er sogar schon mit seinem Besuch gerechnet hatte. Junne nickte lächelnd. Severus war erleichtert, zögerte trotzdem.

„Wer ist diese Frau?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Du weißt alles, was ich weiß, Severus Snape!“

„Gibt es … eine Möglichkeit mehr zu erfahren, diese Vision selbst zu erleben?“ Junne wackelte den Kopf, stand langsam auf und nahm mit einer Kelle Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel und goss sie in einen Holzbecher. Den reichte er ihm.

„Tee?“

„Teilweise. Enthalten sind halluzinogene Substanzen der Gargo-Wurzel. Ich könnte mit einem Zauber nachhelfen und dich reisen lassen, doch ich will nichts versprechen. Visionen zu speichern, das geht, wie du siehst. Sie nochmal zu erleben, ist eigentlich kaum möglich und mitunter unberechenbar. Als ich diese Vision hatte, war ich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger schicken wird, um mich zu töten, ehe ich verbreite, dass sein Ende schon bald bevorsteht.“

„Den Zeitpunkt hat man in der Vision nicht gesehen“, merkte Severus zweifelnd an.

„Nein, den habe ich nur gespürt. Darin kann ich mich natürlich irren. Willst du es wagen selbst nachzusehen? Dann trinke den Tee.“

„Vergiftest du mich?“, fragte er argwöhnisch nach.

„Das könnte ich, sicher. Aber nach dir würden andere kommen, um mich und die Meinen zu töten. Zögern wir es nicht hinaus und töte mich gleich.“ Severus griff stattdessen nach dem Becher mit dem Tee. Töten könnte er den Mann immer noch. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte Menschen zu töten, allerdings sperrte er dieses Gefühl in sich ein. Ebenso wie seine Sehnsucht danach geliebt zu werden. Severus schnüffelte an der Flüssigkeit. Eine gewisse Süße und Schärfe stieg ihm in die Nase. Unwillkürlich musste er an das Mädchen denken. Wer war sie? Woher kam sie? Warum war sie so mächtig? Warum übte sie so einen Reiz auf ihn aus? So sehr, dass er Junne nicht einfach tötete, um zurückzukehren und Voldemort zu sagen, es war nur eine Vision eines verwirrten, alten Mannes. Davon gab es viele und noch nie hatte sich eine bewahrheitet, was ihn persönlich zu einem Zweifler machte, bei Voldemort allerdings das Gegenteil bewirkte.

„Was wird mit mir passieren, Junne?“

„Nun, wenn es wirkt, wirst du ein paar Stunden nicht bei Sinnen sein, sondern mithilfe meines Zaubers die Vision suchen, um sie erneut zu erleben. Vielleicht gelingt es, vielleicht auch nicht. Versprechen kann ich das nicht.“

„Und in der Zeit, wann immer es ist, bin ich wehrlos?“

„Ja“, sagte Junne nur und lächelte. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts. Das war ja das Traurige an seinem Leben. Es sollte ihm egal sein, ob er hier gerade wirklich Voldemorts baldiges Ableben gesehen hatte, es sollte ihm gleichgültig sein, ob die Vision echt war und wahr werden könnte. Und das war es auch. Nicht egal war ihm die reizvolle, junge Frau, die etwas sehr tief in ihm ansprach. Es war so tief verborgen, dass er weder Zugriff darauf hatte, noch eine Bezeichnung dafür denken konnte. Es war nur ein sehr starker Drang wissen zu wollen, wer sie war und was sie in ihm auslöste.

Severus kippte sich das Gesöff in einem Zug in den Mund und schluckte es angewidert nach unten. Es schmeckte weder süß noch scharf, sondern verdammt bitter. Junne lächelte und dieses Lächeln, was keins war, nahm er mit, als er nach hinten fiel und die Augen schloss. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass Voldemort ihn vermutlich töten würde, wenn er von seiner Extratour erfuhr, nur weil er neugierig darauf war, wer dieses famose Mädchen war. Severus lachte rau, als sein Geist auf Geheiß von Junne davon eilte. Der alte Same hockte neben ihm, fuchtelte mit seinem abgerissenen Zweig über seinem Körper herum und murmelte undeutliche Silbenaneinanderreihungen.


	3. Chapter 3

1999

Erschrocken riss Severus die Augen wieder auf und sah nur diffuse Nebelschwaden. Kaum konnte man Umrisse erkennen. Waren es Gebäude, Gegenstände oder Personen? Es hupte mehrmals und er identifizierte es als Auto. Jetzt glaubte er es zu erkennen. Wie es schien, befand er sich draußen, auf einer Straße, in einer Stadt. Womöglich London, wenn er das an den Umrissen des doppelstöckigen Busses festmachen wollte, der gerade dicht an ihm vorbei rauschte. Ein wenig lichtete sich der Dunst, aber nicht genug, um besonders weit zu schauen. Das war definitiv nicht die Vision von Junne. Aber der Schamane hatte ja gesagt, dass es vielleicht nicht funktionieren würde. Severus lief los, in der Hoffnung, dass sich mithilfe eines Zaubers etwas verändern ließe. Er wedelte den Zauberstab, sprach ein paar möglicherweise funktionierende Zauber und strich sich ständig seine schwarzen Haare zurück, die vom Nebel feucht geworden waren und begannen sich zu wellen. Nichts passierte. Na ja, fast nichts. Außer, dass er mit jemand zusammenstieß. Schnell lief er weiter, weil er hier weder auffallen wollte, noch Freundschaften oder Feindschaften knüpfen wollte. Hoffentlich kam er aus diesen nebelhaften Umständen wieder heraus! Spätestens, wenn die halluzinogene Wirkung der Schamanendroge nachließ, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, nachdem er einfach weitergelaufen war, als er gegen eine Person geprallt war. Nur nicht stehen bleiben, sagte er sich, bis er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Tut mir auch leid!“, rief sie ihm empört nach. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Severus jetzt doch stehen, weil er die Stimme der jungen Frau sofort erkannte. Es war diejenige, die in Junnes Vision dem Dunklen Lord einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch schenkte und ihn damit tötete.

Ein heißes Zittern durchlief ihn und ein wenig panisch versuchte er zu der Stelle zurückzukehren, an der er mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. Seinen Empfindungen nach, hatte er sich heillos verirrt. Hilflos schloss Severus nun die Augen und ließ andere Sinne arbeiten. Diese Sinne waren bei ihm weitaus besser ausgebildet, als bei den meisten anderen Zauberern und Hexen. Deswegen war seine Macht auch so kraftvoll und gefährlich. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm eine hauchdünne Spur von ihr wiederzufinden. Es war eine Mischung aus ihrem süßen Geruch, dem Nachhall ihrer Worte, ihren vorsichtigen Bewegungen und ihren wirbelnden Gedanken. Aber nicht allein. Da war mehr. Severus glaubte ihre Magie zu spüren. Wie das sein konnte, verstand er nicht, denn er war ja nur auf einer mentalen Reise. Oder? Andererseits wusste er nicht, was er zu sich genommen hatte. Es konnte alles Mögliche gewesen sein. Mit fast geschlossenen Augen folgte er ihr, bis er zu einer Telefonzelle kam, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war einer der Zugänge ins Ministerium für Zauberei und wurde erst im letzten Jahr eingeweiht. Sein Herzschlag war sehr schnell und in ihm war eine kribbelnde Euphorie, dabei verstand er gar nicht, weshalb er so durcheinander war.

Vielleicht, dachte er, wäre das die eine Möglichkeit Voldemort seine bedingungslose Treue zu beweisen. Indem er gleich hier und jetzt die Frau, die den Dunklen Lord töten würde, umbrachte. Nur wie, wenn kein Zauber funktionierte? Mit bloßen Händen, gab er sich selbst die logische Antwort. Er positionierte sich ganz in der Nähe der Telefonzelle und hoffte, dass sie auf demselben Weg wieder raus kam, wie sie hinein gegangen war. Hoffentlich blieb ihm genug Zeit, um sein Vorhaben durchzuziehen. Es war keineswegs sicher, dass er in dieser Welt jemand töten könnte. Aber er war gegen sie gestoßen, hatte sie körperlich berührt, da würde es ja wohl auch gehen, wenn er sie mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgte.

Schade wäre es schon, dachte er, während er wartete. Nicht, weil er den Tod von Voldemort nicht wollte, sondern weil diese junge Frau etwas an sich hatte, was in ihm etwas geweckt hatte. Gern hätte er genauer hingeschaut, aber wie er Dumbledore schon sagte, ihm wiederfuhr nie etwas Gutes. Niemals.

Hermione hatte auch wenig später noch dieses Frösteln tief unter der Haut, was sie ständig überlief, seit sie diesen Zusammenstoß im Nebel hatte. Es war, als wenn ständige Kälteschauer durch sie hindurch rasten. Vielleicht wurde sie auch nur krank, grübelte sie und fühlte sich Minuten später auch wirklich unwohl. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Esekiel Emmerich der trockenste Zauberer war, dem sie jemals begegnet war. Irgendwie hatte sie sich die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen auch spannender vorgestellt. Aber Esekiel hatte sie erst einmal vor die Akten der letzten Wochen gesetzt, mit den Worten:

„Damit du einen Überblick bekommst, Mädchen!“

Obwohl sie sich als Hermione Granger vorgestellt hatte, nannte der vertrocknete Greis sie hartnäckig Mädchen, was sie nervte, bis sie begriff, dass er sich einfach nicht ihren Namen merken konnte.

„Ich dachte, ich sammele auch ein bisschen praktische Erfahrung?“, hatte sie vorsichtig nachgefragt.

„Das hat Zeit. Erst kommt die bürokratische Arbeit, das ist der wichtigste Teil aller Abteilungen des Ministeriums, Mädchen.“ Leider stimmte das und so saß sie nun da, las sich Berichte über die letzten gefühlten 1000 Fälle an Katastrophen und Unfällen durch und gähnte immer wieder. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Zu Ron und wie sie vielleicht mit ihm doch noch die Kurve bekommen könnte, zu Harry, dessen Berufswahl sicherlich reizvoller, wenn auch viel gefährlicher war und auch zu der mysteriösen Begegnung im Nebel. Andererseits, war es eben neblig und da stieß man schon mal unabsichtlich mit Personen zusammen. Daran war nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Rätselhaftes. Und warum bekam sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so wäre? Das Frösteln blieb und das beunruhigte sie so, dass sie schon nach einer Stunde Esekiel Emmerich fragte, ob sie nach Hause gehen könnte, weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Na, du sahst schon vorhin, als du begonnen hast, nicht gut aus, Mädchen. Geh besser, ehe du uns hier alle mit Grippe ansteckst. Das braucht niemand!“ Es war Hermione wirklich peinlich, gleich am ersten Tag ihres neuen Praktikums krank zu werden, aber es war wirklich für alle besser.

„Vielleicht fühle ich mich morgen schon wieder besser und …“

„Ja, ja … nun geh schon, Kind!“, wedelte Esekiel sie aus dem Raum. Hermione wickelte sich wieder den Schal um, zog ihren Mantel an und machte sich auf den Weg, um das Ministerium wieder über die Telefonzelle zu verlassen. Die lag so günstig, dass sie sich gleich in dem kleinen Café, nur zwei Straßen weiter, einen heißen Tee bestellen könnte. Vielleicht bekam sie so das aufdringliche Frösteln los.

Als sie die Telefonzelle verließ, lag der Nebel immer noch in unverminderter Dichte über der Stadt. Und sogar das war für London eigentlich normal. Hermione ermahnte sich streng keine Geister zu sehen, wo keine sein konnten. Voldemort war endgültig tot. Es hieße nicht, es gab keine anderen Gefahren, aber keine war so massiv, wie die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords. Mit allem könnte man fertig werden, wenn …

Jemand packte sie plötzlich, zerrte sie brutal in eine Hausecke und schon hatte sie eine kräftige Hand um den Hals, direkt unter dem Kinn. Hermione kam nicht mal zum Schreien. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken, bekam keine Luft und starrte angsterfüllt in schwarze Augen, die stechend waren.

„Wer bist du?“, knurrte der Kerl sie finster an. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen. Seine Hand um ihren Hals tat weh, sie röchelte und versuchte zunehmend panisch Luft zu holen. Obwohl sie eine gefeierte Heldin war, obwohl sie ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein hatte, fühlte sie in diesem Moment einfach nur pure Angst. Eine echte Todesangst, um genauer zu sein. Gleichzeitig aber dachte sie, wie soll ich antworten, wenn ich keine Luft bekomme, verdammt!? Sein Zauberstab war unter ihrem Kinn, seine schwarzen Augen drangen in ihre ein und sie hörte ihn „Legilimens“, murmeln. Daraufhin spürte sie plötzlich in ihrem Kopf eine eisige Kälte. Der Verrückte versuchte in ihren Kopf zu kommen, um zu sehen wer sie war. Aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Mit letzter Kraft aktivierte Hermione alles an Magischer Macht, die sie hatte und blockierte den Zugriff auf ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Harry und sie waren in der Legilimentik und in der Okklumentik inzwischen richtig gut, weil sie beide das für wichtig zu lernen fanden und oft gegenseitig miteinander übten.

Es funktionierte. Der Typ lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, wirkte recht ungehalten aber auch überrascht und Hermione holte hektisch und rasselnd Luft.

„Denk nur nicht, ich lasse mich so einfach rauswerfen!“, brummte der Typ und Hermione schaute ihn zum ersten Mal genauer an. Etwas an seinem Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. Da ihr noch die Luft für Worte fehlte, atmete sie vorerst nur und versuchte sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, wie sie ihm entkommen konnte. Der Kerl drückte sie nämlich mit seinem Körper noch immer gegen die Hauswand. Er war größer als sie, kräftiger und wie es schien skrupellos genug, um gewalttätig gegenüber einer Frau auf offener Straße am helllichten Tag zu sein, selbst bei diesem suppenartigen Nebel. Eine Hand war um ihren Hals, mit der anderen hielt er weiterhin den Zauberstab, der vage unter ihrem Kinn lag. In der Nähe lief jemand vorbei, doch bevor Hermione den Mund öffnete konnte, um nach Hilfe zu rufen, hatte er schon seine Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst.

„Ssssscht! Niemand wird dir helfen können, wenn ich dich töten will. Beantworte mir einfach eine Frage und ich lasse dich vielleicht gehen.“ Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Dass sie hier, direkt in London, auf öffentlicher Straße, mitten am Tag von einem unbekannten Verbrecher überfallen und bedroht wurde, war schon gruslig genug. Aber etwas war an dem Mann, dass sie sehr verunsicherte. Sein Gesicht … woher kannte sie es? Seine schwarzen, kalt glitzernden Augen, die sie unablässig musterten, kamen ihr eigenartig bekannt vor. Ihre Gedanken rasten und kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Sein großer Körper hielt sie gefangen und ein winziger Teil in ihr fand das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Der Typ strahlte trotz seiner kalten Augen eine paradoxe Hitze aus. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und endlich dämmerte es ihr. Das war der Kerl, mit dem sie schon früher am Tag zusammengestoßen war. Leicht versuchte sie zu nicken und er verstand. Seine Hand vor ihrem Mund glitt wieder zu ihrem Hals, den Zauberstab ließ er sinken. Sein Körper jedoch, blieb dicht an ihr, wie zuvor.

„Sag mir deinen Namen!“, forderte er dunkel. Er sprach seltsam langsam und betont. Wenn sie nicht solche Todesangst hätte, würde ihr vielleicht einfallen, warum er ihr so bekannt vorkam. So starrte sie ihn nur an. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war schwer, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, aber ebenso. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie den seltsamen Umhang, der wie aus einer anderen Zeit schien. Der Pelzkragen wirkte lächerlich königlich und passte weder zu seinen wirren schwarzen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, noch zu seinem verächtlichen Gesichtsausruck, der weitab von würdevoll war.

„Her … Hermione Granger“, krächzte sie rau. In seinem Gesicht war kein Wiedererkennen zu entdecken.

Aber er schien nachdenklich und lockerte seinen Griff um ihren Hals endgültig.

„Wer bist …“, du? Wollte er garantiert fragen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Hermione, die diese einmalige Chance überdeutlich spürte, nahm sie wahr. Sie hob reflexartig ihre Hände, legte sie an seine Brust und gab ihm einen sehr kräftigen Schubs. Der Mann stolperte rückwärts, hinein in den Nebel. Im selben Moment kam einer dieser roten Doppelstockbuse angerast. Hermione schrie erschüttert auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, weil sie sicher war, dass der Kerl nun vom Bus mitgerissen werden würde, doch das geschah nicht. Er verschwand, einfach so, ganz plötzlich und blieb auch weg. Es war, als hätte sich der Mann einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Hermione stand ein paar Sekunden schockiert da, wartete auf irgendwas, was nicht geschah und begann dann, immer noch mit der Hand vor dem Mund, hysterisch zu weinen. Hatten sie den Mann gerade umgebracht? War er überhaupt da gewesen? Wenn nicht, hatte sie Halluzinationen? Wenn doch, wer war dieser Irre und was wollte er von ihr? Und an wen erinnerte er sie nur?

Hermione schluchzte und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Immer noch stand sie an der Wand, versuchte wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, um sich von diesem Ort disapparieren zu können, doch das ging nicht, solange sie derart durch den Wind war. Irgendwie wartete sie darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige wiederkam, aber das geschah nicht. Was zum Merlin war hier eben passiert? Eine Frau sprach sie an, ob sie Hilfe benötigte und das brachte Hermione endlich zur Besinnung. Sie verneinte höflich dankend und zog ihren Zauberstab, als die Frau weg war. Unverzüglich apparierte sie sich in die kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand, die sie mit Ron, Harry und Ginny bewohnte.

Niemand war da und darüber war Hermione heilfroh. Wie in Trance zog sie sich aus, duschte heiß und lang und ging anschließend in ihr Bett. Dort zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und weinte wieder, obwohl sie nicht mal wusste, ob sie weinte, weil sie schockiert war, dass man sie auf offener Straße beinah erwürgt hätte und sie nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatte sich zu wehren, oder ob sie weinte, weil etwas an der ganze Situation war, was ihr absurd vertraut vorkam. Sie weinte lang, schlief aber schließlich doch ein. Geweckt wurde sie von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny.

„Ich habe draußen deine Tasche und deine Stiefel gesehen. Geht es dir gut, Hermione?“, fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nein, ich … fühle mich nicht so gut. Dabei war heute mein erster Tag und ich … versage schon …“ Ihre Freundin nickte verständnisvoll und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Du siehst … ein bisschen durcheinander aus, Hermione.“ Ginny hatte für so etwas ein sehr gutes Auge. Ron hätte sie einfach für krank gehalten und hätte ihr Tee gemacht. Harry würde denken, dass sie mal wieder in irgendwas versagt hatte, sich deshalb Selbstvorwürfe machte und allein sein wollte, aber Ginny fühlte ihre Verwirrung und so würde es auch nichts bringen sie anzulügen.

„Das bin ich auch, Ginny. Ich …“

„Warte …“ Ihre Freundin legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Ich mache uns Tee und du erzählst mir alles, ja?“ Dankbar nickte Hermione und schniefte. Sie wickelte sich in einen Morgenmantel und folgte Ginny in ihre große Wohnküche, in der ein altes, rotes Sofa stand, was mal Ginnys Bruder Charlie gehört hatte. Sie setzte sich drauf, putzte sich die Nase und zog die Füße hoch. Ginny, die momentan ihre Eltern bei der Gartenumgestaltung unterstützte, kam mit dem Tee zurück und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, merkte sie besorgt an.

„So ist es auch“, erwiderte Hermione und begann leise zu erzählen. Ginny lauschte aufmerksam und schweigend. Eine ganze Weile sagte die Rothaarige nichts, als Hermione ihre Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Sag doch was, Ginny …“

„Das klingt schauderhaft und seltsam. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Ich will gar nicht ausschließen, dass es immer noch Feinde gibt, vielleicht auch ehemalige Todesser und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords oder gar anderer Vereinigungen, die uns gar nicht alle oder auch noch nicht bekannt sind. Du weißt, dass man immer mit allem rechnen muss, aber … dieser Kerl …“ Ginny schluckte und verstummte. Ihr Blick war abwesend in den Raum gerichtet.

„Was, Ginny?“

„Lach nicht, Hermione, aber so, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, musste ich an Snape denken!“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Hermione. Das Frösteln war zurück.

„D ... das kann nicht sein. Das … ist unmöglich! Er ist tot und … der Kerl war jung, so alt wie ich, höchstes, nicht älter!“ Das rothaarige Mädchen zuckte ratlos die Schultern und schwieg.

„Ich … weiß, es gibt Verjüngungszauber und Tränke, doch dazu müsste er ja wohl am Leben sein, oder?“ Hermiones Stimme war hysterisch hoch und Ginny drückte ihr die Teetasse in die Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, stimmt. Aber vielleicht ist er … nie gestorben?“

„Niemals! Ich meine, ist er! Wir waren dabei und wir haben ihn alle … beerdigt!“ Auch das war richtig.

„Nein, Ginny, du … musst dich irren. Und er hätte nie so einen albernen Umgang mit Pelzkragen getragen. Das sah eher nach Malfoy aus!“, sprach sie erregt weiter, obwohl Ginny gar nicht antwortete.

Wenn sie es allerdings recht überlegte, so hatte der Kerl, der versucht hatte sie zu töten, schon große Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape. Seine Nase war ein wenig zu groß und zu lang, seine Augen waren schwarz und stechend, in seinen Mundwinkeln war dieser zynische, verächtliche Zug, der so typisch für ihn gewesen war. Die Körpergröße würde auch hinkommen und seine Haare waren zwar ein wenig wilder und länger, aber auch die würden passen. Aber das war einfach nicht möglich.

„Das ist absolut unmöglich!“, flüsterte Hermione eher zu sich selbst.

„Wirklich, Hermione? Ist in unserer Welt wirklich etwas unmöglich?“

„Aber … aber … wo kam er her, was wollte er von mir und wohin ist er verschwunden? Er wusste nicht, wer ich bin, kannte meinen Namen nicht, das habe ich ihm deutlich angesehen!“

„Nun, das könnte nur eins bedeuten. Er …“

„… kam aus seiner Vergangenheit?“, vollendete sie die Gedanken ihrer Freundin. Ginny nickte und war sehr blass.

„Absolut unmöglich. Zeitreisen, Ginny, sind selbst in unserer Welt kaum machbar und …“

„Und wenn es gar keine Zeitreise war, sondern nur ein kurzer Besuch über eine andere Art von Magischem Tor? Du weißt schon, wie Wahrsagespiegel und Kugeln?“

„Du meinst, es war nur ein temporärer Besuch, nicht für immer?“ Ihre Freundin nickte.

„Das würde auch erklären, warum er plötzlich wieder verschwunden ist, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig.“ Hermiones Neugier war geweckt. Wenn das wirklich Severus Snape gewesen war, gab es viele Fragen zu beantworten. Und sie wäre die optimalste Person, um Antworten zu finden. Nur wozu? Er war weg und auch nicht wiedergekommen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Versehen, eine Verwechslung, ein Zufall?

„Was hast du vor, Hermione?“

„Ich werde nachforschen! Ein paar Personen Fragen stellen, Bücher lesen und so weiter. Ich werde mich nicht bedrohen lassen, auch nicht von einem … einem Snape aus der Vergangenheit!“ Es klang so komisch, dass sogar Ginny ein kurzes, verbissenes Lachen ausstieß, aber gleich wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Er schien gefährlich und skrupellos gewesen zu sein. Soweit ich mich erinnere, war er in dem Alter ein Todesser und treuer Anhänger von Voldemort, oder?“ Hermione wusste es nicht genau. Sie wussten alle kaum etwas über den größten Helden des Krieges, weil Snape sein wahres Ich immer vor allen verborgen gehalten hatte. Nur wenig war anschließend über ihn bekannt geworden und das auch nur, weil von Albus Dumbledore post mortem eine kleine Schrift veröffentlicht wurde, in der unter anderem auch von Severus Snapes Heldentat über viele Jahre ein Doppelspion gewesen zu sein, die Rede war.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten Dumbledore dazu befragen“, seufzte Hermione. Ihr Tief war überwunden. Es gab viel zu tun, Neugier zu stillen, Wissen zu erlangen und Antworten zu finden. Plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass diese Begegnung mit dem jungen Snape (wenn er es denn war), kein Zufall sein konnte. Das alles hatte ganz sicher eine Bedeutung und die müsste sie, so schnell es ging, finden.

Dass er sie bedroht und fast umgebracht hatte, hatte sie schon verdrängt, bis Ginny sie darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Du solltest dir einen Schal um den Hals legen, Hermione.“

„Warum? Ich bin nicht krank, ich stand nur unter Schock.“

„Ich meine … wegen der roten Male, die bestimmt bald blau und grün werden“, sagte Ginny und errötete leicht. Hermione wurde auch rot und nickte verlegen. Sie war wirklich verlegen, als hätte ihre Freundin sie und Ron bei peinlichen Sexspielen erwischt.

„Du hast recht“, murmelte sie und trank endlich vom schon lauwarmen Tee.

„Kann ich dich allein lassen, Hermione? Ich müsste wieder zurück und war eigentlich nur kurz hier, um meinen Regenmantel zu holen. Mum ist gerade dabei den Garten umzugestalten und wir buddeln uns durch die Beete wie Maulwürfe.“

„Ja, mir geht es wieder besser. Danke fürs Zuhören, Ginny. Wärst du … so lieb und würdest das alles vorerst noch für dich behalten? Ich will niemanden beunruhigen, ja?“ Ginny wirkte ein bisschen unglücklich, nickte jedoch.

„Aber nicht so lange, ja? Vielleicht hat Harry Antworten, hm?“

„Warum sollte er die haben?“ Sie wusste Ginnys gedachte Antwort. Weil Harry Snape am nahesten stand, doch das stimmte nicht. Niemand stand Snape nahe.

„Weil er … Harry ist?“ Höflich lächelte sie und hörte später wie Ginny draußen im Schrank kramte. Als sie weg war, wickelte sich Hermione nach einem Blick in den Spiegel den Schal um ihren Hals. Ginny hatte recht gehabt, die Würgemale von Snapes Fingern waren rot und deutlich zu sehen. Der Zusammenstoß war also sehr körperlich gewesen. Was nicht sein unerwartetes Auflösen in Luft erklärte. Hermiones Angst war wie weggeblasen, im Gegenteil. Sie verspürte Euphorie und Aufregung bei dem Gedanken daran dieses schwierige Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn es wirklich Severus Snape gewesen war, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Sie erinnerte sich an das bedrohliche Gefühl, was sein Körper an ihrem ausgelöst hatte. Aber da war nicht nur Gefahr gewesen, die sie wahrgenommen hatte. Etwas an Snapes jüngerem, düsterem Ich hatte ihr gefallen und sie auf einer tieferen Ebene ihrer Gefühle angesprochen. Wenn das wirklich sein Ich aus der Vergangenheit gewesen war, so war er eine faszinierende, enigmatische Erscheinung gewesen. Düster, brutal, gnadenlos und nachdrücklich. Alles an seinem Ausdruck war so ganz anders, als das, was Ron darstellte.

Der liebe Ron, der gerade zur Tür reinkam und fragte, ob er Ginny verpasst hatte. Hermione sammelte sich schnell und wappnete sich, um ihm ein paar wichtige Ereignisse vorerst zu verschweigen. Es war einfach besser keine unnötige Unruhe zu verbreiten. Vielleicht entpuppte sich alles nur als ein Irrtum, eine Verwechslung, einen Traum oder im schlimmsten Fall war sie wirklich krank und hatte eine fiebrige Halluzination gehabt und würde gleich aufwachen, mit ausgetrockneter Kehle und heißer, spannender Haut.

Tief in sich, wusste sie aber, dass es die Wahrheit war. Es war Snape, der sie bedroht hatte. Etwas in ihr pulsierte wissend, doch noch gelang es ihr es zu ignorieren.


	4. Chapter 4

1999

Erschrocken riss Severus die Augen wieder auf und sah nur diffuse Nebelschwaden. Kaum konnte man Umrisse erkennen. Waren es Gebäude, Gegenstände oder Personen? Es hupte mehrmals und er identifizierte es als Auto. Jetzt glaubte er es zu erkennen. Wie es schien, befand er sich draußen, auf einer Straße, in einer Stadt. Womöglich London, wenn er das an den Umrissen des doppelstöckigen Busses festmachen wollte, der gerade dicht an ihm vorbei rauschte. Ein wenig lichtete sich der Dunst, aber nicht genug, um besonders weit zu schauen. Das war definitiv nicht die Vision von Junne. Aber der Schamane hatte ja gesagt, dass es vielleicht nicht funktionieren würde. Severus lief los, in der Hoffnung, dass sich mithilfe eines Zaubers etwas verändern ließe. Er wedelte den Zauberstab, sprach ein paar möglicherweise funktionierende Zauber und strich sich ständig seine schwarzen Haare zurück, die vom Nebel feucht geworden waren und begannen sich zu wellen. Nichts passierte. Na ja, fast nichts. Außer, dass er mit jemand zusammenstieß. Schnell lief er weiter, weil er hier weder auffallen wollte, noch Freundschaften oder Feindschaften knüpfen wollte. Hoffentlich kam er aus diesen nebelhaften Umständen wieder heraus! Spätestens, wenn die halluzinogene Wirkung der Schamanendroge nachließ, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, nachdem er einfach weitergelaufen war, als er gegen eine Person geprallt war. Nur nicht stehen bleiben, sagte er sich, bis er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Tut mir auch leid!“, rief sie ihm empört nach. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Severus jetzt doch stehen, weil er die Stimme der jungen Frau sofort erkannte. Es war diejenige, die in Junnes Vision dem Dunklen Lord einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch schenkte und ihn damit tötete.

Ein heißes Zittern durchlief ihn und ein wenig panisch versuchte er zu der Stelle zurückzukehren, an der er mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. Seinen Empfindungen nach, hatte er sich heillos verirrt. Hilflos schloss Severus nun die Augen und ließ andere Sinne arbeiten. Diese Sinne waren bei ihm weitaus besser ausgebildet, als bei den meisten anderen Zauberern und Hexen. Deswegen war seine Macht auch so kraftvoll und gefährlich. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm eine hauchdünne Spur von ihr wiederzufinden. Es war eine Mischung aus ihrem süßen Geruch, dem Nachhall ihrer Worte, ihren vorsichtigen Bewegungen und ihren wirbelnden Gedanken. Aber nicht allein. Da war mehr. Severus glaubte ihre Magie zu spüren. Wie das sein konnte, verstand er nicht, denn er war ja nur auf einer mentalen Reise. Oder? Andererseits wusste er nicht, was er zu sich genommen hatte. Es konnte alles Mögliche gewesen sein. Mit fast geschlossenen Augen folgte er ihr, bis er zu einer Telefonzelle kam, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war einer der Zugänge ins Ministerium für Zauberei und wurde erst im letzten Jahr eingeweiht. Sein Herzschlag war sehr schnell und in ihm war eine kribbelnde Euphorie, dabei verstand er gar nicht, weshalb er so durcheinander war.

Vielleicht, dachte er, wäre das die eine Möglichkeit Voldemort seine bedingungslose Treue zu beweisen. Indem er gleich hier und jetzt die Frau, die den Dunklen Lord töten würde, umbrachte. Nur wie, wenn kein Zauber funktionierte? Mit bloßen Händen, gab er sich selbst die logische Antwort. Er positionierte sich ganz in der Nähe der Telefonzelle und hoffte, dass sie auf demselben Weg wieder raus kam, wie sie hinein gegangen war. Hoffentlich blieb ihm genug Zeit, um sein Vorhaben durchzuziehen. Es war keineswegs sicher, dass er in dieser Welt jemand töten könnte. Aber er war gegen sie gestoßen, hatte sie körperlich berührt, da würde es ja wohl auch gehen, wenn er sie mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgte.

Schade wäre es schon, dachte er, während er wartete. Nicht, weil er den Tod von Voldemort nicht wollte, sondern weil diese junge Frau etwas an sich hatte, was in ihm etwas geweckt hatte. Gern hätte er genauer hingeschaut, aber wie er Dumbledore schon sagte, ihm wiederfuhr nie etwas Gutes. Niemals.

Hermione hatte auch wenig später noch dieses Frösteln tief unter der Haut, was sie ständig überlief, seit sie diesen Zusammenstoß im Nebel hatte. Es war, als wenn ständige Kälteschauer durch sie hindurch rasten. Vielleicht wurde sie auch nur krank, grübelte sie und fühlte sich Minuten später auch wirklich unwohl. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Esekiel Emmerich der trockenste Zauberer war, dem sie jemals begegnet war. Irgendwie hatte sie sich die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen auch spannender vorgestellt. Aber Esekiel hatte sie erst einmal vor die Akten der letzten Wochen gesetzt, mit den Worten:

„Damit du einen Überblick bekommst, Mädchen!“

Obwohl sie sich als Hermione Granger vorgestellt hatte, nannte der vertrocknete Greis sie hartnäckig Mädchen, was sie nervte, bis sie begriff, dass er sich einfach nicht ihren Namen merken konnte.

„Ich dachte, ich sammele auch ein bisschen praktische Erfahrung?“, hatte sie vorsichtig nachgefragt.

„Das hat Zeit. Erst kommt die bürokratische Arbeit, das ist der wichtigste Teil aller Abteilungen des Ministeriums, Mädchen.“ Leider stimmte das und so saß sie nun da, las sich Berichte über die letzten gefühlten 1000 Fälle an Katastrophen und Unfällen durch und gähnte immer wieder. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Zu Ron und wie sie vielleicht mit ihm doch noch die Kurve bekommen könnte, zu Harry, dessen Berufswahl sicherlich reizvoller, wenn auch viel gefährlicher war und auch zu der mysteriösen Begegnung im Nebel. Andererseits, war es eben neblig und da stieß man schon mal unabsichtlich mit Personen zusammen. Daran war nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Rätselhaftes. Und warum bekam sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so wäre? Das Frösteln blieb und das beunruhigte sie so, dass sie schon nach einer Stunde Esekiel Emmerich fragte, ob sie nach Hause gehen könnte, weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Na, du sahst schon vorhin, als du begonnen hast, nicht gut aus, Mädchen. Geh besser, ehe du uns hier alle mit Grippe ansteckst. Das braucht niemand!“ Es war Hermione wirklich peinlich, gleich am ersten Tag ihres neuen Praktikums krank zu werden, aber es war wirklich für alle besser.

„Vielleicht fühle ich mich morgen schon wieder besser und …“

„Ja, ja … nun geh schon, Kind!“, wedelte Esekiel sie aus dem Raum. Hermione wickelte sich wieder den Schal um, zog ihren Mantel an und machte sich auf den Weg, um das Ministerium wieder über die Telefonzelle zu verlassen. Die lag so günstig, dass sie sich gleich in dem kleinen Café, nur zwei Straßen weiter, einen heißen Tee bestellen könnte. Vielleicht bekam sie so das aufdringliche Frösteln los.

Als sie die Telefonzelle verließ, lag der Nebel immer noch in unverminderter Dichte über der Stadt. Und sogar das war für London eigentlich normal. Hermione ermahnte sich streng keine Geister zu sehen, wo keine sein konnten. Voldemort war endgültig tot. Es hieße nicht, es gab keine anderen Gefahren, aber keine war so massiv, wie die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords. Mit allem könnte man fertig werden, wenn …

Jemand packte sie plötzlich, zerrte sie brutal in eine Hausecke und schon hatte sie eine kräftige Hand um den Hals, direkt unter dem Kinn. Hermione kam nicht mal zum Schreien. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken, bekam keine Luft und starrte angsterfüllt in schwarze Augen, die stechend waren.

„Wer bist du?“, knurrte der Kerl sie finster an. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen. Seine Hand um ihren Hals tat weh, sie röchelte und versuchte zunehmend panisch Luft zu holen. Obwohl sie eine gefeierte Heldin war, obwohl sie ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein hatte, fühlte sie in diesem Moment einfach nur pure Angst. Eine echte Todesangst, um genauer zu sein. Gleichzeitig aber dachte sie, wie soll ich antworten, wenn ich keine Luft bekomme, verdammt!? Sein Zauberstab war unter ihrem Kinn, seine schwarzen Augen drangen in ihre ein und sie hörte ihn „Legilimens“, murmeln. Daraufhin spürte sie plötzlich in ihrem Kopf eine eisige Kälte. Der Verrückte versuchte in ihren Kopf zu kommen, um zu sehen wer sie war. Aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Mit letzter Kraft aktivierte Hermione alles an Magischer Macht, die sie hatte und blockierte den Zugriff auf ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Harry und sie waren in der Legilimentik und in der Okklumentik inzwischen richtig gut, weil sie beide das für wichtig zu lernen fanden und oft gegenseitig miteinander übten.

Es funktionierte. Der Typ lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, wirkte recht ungehalten aber auch überrascht und Hermione holte hektisch und rasselnd Luft.

„Denk nur nicht, ich lasse mich so einfach rauswerfen!“, brummte der Typ und Hermione schaute ihn zum ersten Mal genauer an. Etwas an seinem Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. Da ihr noch die Luft für Worte fehlte, atmete sie vorerst nur und versuchte sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, wie sie ihm entkommen konnte. Der Kerl drückte sie nämlich mit seinem Körper noch immer gegen die Hauswand. Er war größer als sie, kräftiger und wie es schien skrupellos genug, um gewalttätig gegenüber einer Frau auf offener Straße am helllichten Tag zu sein, selbst bei diesem suppenartigen Nebel. Eine Hand war um ihren Hals, mit der anderen hielt er weiterhin den Zauberstab, der vage unter ihrem Kinn lag. In der Nähe lief jemand vorbei, doch bevor Hermione den Mund öffnete konnte, um nach Hilfe zu rufen, hatte er schon seine Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst.

„Ssssscht! Niemand wird dir helfen können, wenn ich dich töten will. Beantworte mir einfach eine Frage und ich lasse dich vielleicht gehen.“ Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Dass sie hier, direkt in London, auf öffentlicher Straße, mitten am Tag von einem unbekannten Verbrecher überfallen und bedroht wurde, war schon gruslig genug. Aber etwas war an dem Mann, dass sie sehr verunsicherte. Sein Gesicht … woher kannte sie es? Seine schwarzen, kalt glitzernden Augen, die sie unablässig musterten, kamen ihr eigenartig bekannt vor. Ihre Gedanken rasten und kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Sein großer Körper hielt sie gefangen und ein winziger Teil in ihr fand das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Der Typ strahlte trotz seiner kalten Augen eine paradoxe Hitze aus. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und endlich dämmerte es ihr. Das war der Kerl, mit dem sie schon früher am Tag zusammengestoßen war. Leicht versuchte sie zu nicken und er verstand. Seine Hand vor ihrem Mund glitt wieder zu ihrem Hals, den Zauberstab ließ er sinken. Sein Körper jedoch, blieb dicht an ihr, wie zuvor.

„Sag mir deinen Namen!“, forderte er dunkel. Er sprach seltsam langsam und betont. Wenn sie nicht solche Todesangst hätte, würde ihr vielleicht einfallen, warum er ihr so bekannt vorkam. So starrte sie ihn nur an. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war schwer, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, aber ebenso. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie den seltsamen Umhang, der wie aus einer anderen Zeit schien. Der Pelzkragen wirkte lächerlich königlich und passte weder zu seinen wirren schwarzen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, noch zu seinem verächtlichen Gesichtsausruck, der weitab von würdevoll war.

„Her … Hermione Granger“, krächzte sie rau. In seinem Gesicht war kein Wiedererkennen zu entdecken.

Aber er schien nachdenklich und lockerte seinen Griff um ihren Hals endgültig.

„Wer bist …“, du? Wollte er garantiert fragen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Hermione, die diese einmalige Chance überdeutlich spürte, nahm sie wahr. Sie hob reflexartig ihre Hände, legte sie an seine Brust und gab ihm einen sehr kräftigen Schubs. Der Mann stolperte rückwärts, hinein in den Nebel. Im selben Moment kam einer dieser roten Doppelstockbuse angerast. Hermione schrie erschüttert auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, weil sie sicher war, dass der Kerl nun vom Bus mitgerissen werden würde, doch das geschah nicht. Er verschwand, einfach so, ganz plötzlich und blieb auch weg. Es war, als hätte sich der Mann einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Hermione stand ein paar Sekunden schockiert da, wartete auf irgendwas, was nicht geschah und begann dann, immer noch mit der Hand vor dem Mund, hysterisch zu weinen. Hatten sie den Mann gerade umgebracht? War er überhaupt da gewesen? Wenn nicht, hatte sie Halluzinationen? Wenn doch, wer war dieser Irre und was wollte er von ihr? Und an wen erinnerte er sie nur?

Hermione schluchzte und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Immer noch stand sie an der Wand, versuchte wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, um sich von diesem Ort disapparieren zu können, doch das ging nicht, solange sie derart durch den Wind war. Irgendwie wartete sie darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige wiederkam, aber das geschah nicht. Was zum Merlin war hier eben passiert? Eine Frau sprach sie an, ob sie Hilfe benötigte und das brachte Hermione endlich zur Besinnung. Sie verneinte höflich dankend und zog ihren Zauberstab, als die Frau weg war. Unverzüglich apparierte sie sich in die kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand, die sie mit Ron, Harry und Ginny bewohnte.

Niemand war da und darüber war Hermione heilfroh. Wie in Trance zog sie sich aus, duschte heiß und lang und ging anschließend in ihr Bett. Dort zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und weinte wieder, obwohl sie nicht mal wusste, ob sie weinte, weil sie schockiert war, dass man sie auf offener Straße beinah erwürgt hätte und sie nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatte sich zu wehren, oder ob sie weinte, weil etwas an der ganze Situation war, was ihr absurd vertraut vorkam. Sie weinte lang, schlief aber schließlich doch ein. Geweckt wurde sie von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny.

„Ich habe draußen deine Tasche und deine Stiefel gesehen. Geht es dir gut, Hermione?“, fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nein, ich … fühle mich nicht so gut. Dabei war heute mein erster Tag und ich … versage schon …“ Ihre Freundin nickte verständnisvoll und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Du siehst … ein bisschen durcheinander aus, Hermione.“ Ginny hatte für so etwas ein sehr gutes Auge. Ron hätte sie einfach für krank gehalten und hätte ihr Tee gemacht. Harry würde denken, dass sie mal wieder in irgendwas versagt hatte, sich deshalb Selbstvorwürfe machte und allein sein wollte, aber Ginny fühlte ihre Verwirrung und so würde es auch nichts bringen sie anzulügen.

„Das bin ich auch, Ginny. Ich …“

„Warte …“ Ihre Freundin legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Ich mache uns Tee und du erzählst mir alles, ja?“ Dankbar nickte Hermione und schniefte. Sie wickelte sich in einen Morgenmantel und folgte Ginny in ihre große Wohnküche, in der ein altes, rotes Sofa stand, was mal Ginnys Bruder Charlie gehört hatte. Sie setzte sich drauf, putzte sich die Nase und zog die Füße hoch. Ginny, die momentan ihre Eltern bei der Gartenumgestaltung unterstützte, kam mit dem Tee zurück und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, merkte sie besorgt an.

„So ist es auch“, erwiderte Hermione und begann leise zu erzählen. Ginny lauschte aufmerksam und schweigend. Eine ganze Weile sagte die Rothaarige nichts, als Hermione ihre Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Sag doch was, Ginny …“

„Das klingt schauderhaft und seltsam. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Ich will gar nicht ausschließen, dass es immer noch Feinde gibt, vielleicht auch ehemalige Todesser und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords oder gar anderer Vereinigungen, die uns gar nicht alle oder auch noch nicht bekannt sind. Du weißt, dass man immer mit allem rechnen muss, aber … dieser Kerl …“ Ginny schluckte und verstummte. Ihr Blick war abwesend in den Raum gerichtet.

„Was, Ginny?“

„Lach nicht, Hermione, aber so, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, musste ich an Snape denken!“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Hermione. Das Frösteln war zurück.

„D ... das kann nicht sein. Das … ist unmöglich! Er ist tot und … der Kerl war jung, so alt wie ich, höchstes, nicht älter!“ Das rothaarige Mädchen zuckte ratlos die Schultern und schwieg.

„Ich … weiß, es gibt Verjüngungszauber und Tränke, doch dazu müsste er ja wohl am Leben sein, oder?“ Hermiones Stimme war hysterisch hoch und Ginny drückte ihr die Teetasse in die Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, stimmt. Aber vielleicht ist er … nie gestorben?“

„Niemals! Ich meine, ist er! Wir waren dabei und wir haben ihn alle … beerdigt!“ Auch das war richtig.

„Nein, Ginny, du … musst dich irren. Und er hätte nie so einen albernen Umgang mit Pelzkragen getragen. Das sah eher nach Malfoy aus!“, sprach sie erregt weiter, obwohl Ginny gar nicht antwortete.

Wenn sie es allerdings recht überlegte, so hatte der Kerl, der versucht hatte sie zu töten, schon große Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape. Seine Nase war ein wenig zu groß und zu lang, seine Augen waren schwarz und stechend, in seinen Mundwinkeln war dieser zynische, verächtliche Zug, der so typisch für ihn gewesen war. Die Körpergröße würde auch hinkommen und seine Haare waren zwar ein wenig wilder und länger, aber auch die würden passen. Aber das war einfach nicht möglich.

„Das ist absolut unmöglich!“, flüsterte Hermione eher zu sich selbst.

„Wirklich, Hermione? Ist in unserer Welt wirklich etwas unmöglich?“

„Aber … aber … wo kam er her, was wollte er von mir und wohin ist er verschwunden? Er wusste nicht, wer ich bin, kannte meinen Namen nicht, das habe ich ihm deutlich angesehen!“

„Nun, das könnte nur eins bedeuten. Er …“

„… kam aus seiner Vergangenheit?“, vollendete sie die Gedanken ihrer Freundin. Ginny nickte und war sehr blass.

„Absolut unmöglich. Zeitreisen, Ginny, sind selbst in unserer Welt kaum machbar und …“

„Und wenn es gar keine Zeitreise war, sondern nur ein kurzer Besuch über eine andere Art von Magischem Tor? Du weißt schon, wie Wahrsagespiegel und Kugeln?“

„Du meinst, es war nur ein temporärer Besuch, nicht für immer?“ Ihre Freundin nickte.

„Das würde auch erklären, warum er plötzlich wieder verschwunden ist, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig.“ Hermiones Neugier war geweckt. Wenn das wirklich Severus Snape gewesen war, gab es viele Fragen zu beantworten. Und sie wäre die optimalste Person, um Antworten zu finden. Nur wozu? Er war weg und auch nicht wiedergekommen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Versehen, eine Verwechslung, ein Zufall?

„Was hast du vor, Hermione?“

„Ich werde nachforschen! Ein paar Personen Fragen stellen, Bücher lesen und so weiter. Ich werde mich nicht bedrohen lassen, auch nicht von einem … einem Snape aus der Vergangenheit!“ Es klang so komisch, dass sogar Ginny ein kurzes, verbissenes Lachen ausstieß, aber gleich wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Er schien gefährlich und skrupellos gewesen zu sein. Soweit ich mich erinnere, war er in dem Alter ein Todesser und treuer Anhänger von Voldemort, oder?“ Hermione wusste es nicht genau. Sie wussten alle kaum etwas über den größten Helden des Krieges, weil Snape sein wahres Ich immer vor allen verborgen gehalten hatte. Nur wenig war anschließend über ihn bekannt geworden und das auch nur, weil von Albus Dumbledore post mortem eine kleine Schrift veröffentlicht wurde, in der unter anderem auch von Severus Snapes Heldentat über viele Jahre ein Doppelspion gewesen zu sein, die Rede war.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten Dumbledore dazu befragen“, seufzte Hermione. Ihr Tief war überwunden. Es gab viel zu tun, Neugier zu stillen, Wissen zu erlangen und Antworten zu finden. Plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass diese Begegnung mit dem jungen Snape (wenn er es denn war), kein Zufall sein konnte. Das alles hatte ganz sicher eine Bedeutung und die müsste sie, so schnell es ging, finden.

Dass er sie bedroht und fast umgebracht hatte, hatte sie schon verdrängt, bis Ginny sie darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Du solltest dir einen Schal um den Hals legen, Hermione.“

„Warum? Ich bin nicht krank, ich stand nur unter Schock.“

„Ich meine … wegen der roten Male, die bestimmt bald blau und grün werden“, sagte Ginny und errötete leicht. Hermione wurde auch rot und nickte verlegen. Sie war wirklich verlegen, als hätte ihre Freundin sie und Ron bei peinlichen Sexspielen erwischt.

„Du hast recht“, murmelte sie und trank endlich vom schon lauwarmen Tee.

„Kann ich dich allein lassen, Hermione? Ich müsste wieder zurück und war eigentlich nur kurz hier, um meinen Regenmantel zu holen. Mum ist gerade dabei den Garten umzugestalten und wir buddeln uns durch die Beete wie Maulwürfe.“

„Ja, mir geht es wieder besser. Danke fürs Zuhören, Ginny. Wärst du … so lieb und würdest das alles vorerst noch für dich behalten? Ich will niemanden beunruhigen, ja?“ Ginny wirkte ein bisschen unglücklich, nickte jedoch.

„Aber nicht so lange, ja? Vielleicht hat Harry Antworten, hm?“

„Warum sollte er die haben?“ Sie wusste Ginnys gedachte Antwort. Weil Harry Snape am nahesten stand, doch das stimmte nicht. Niemand stand Snape nahe.

„Weil er … Harry ist?“ Höflich lächelte sie und hörte später wie Ginny draußen im Schrank kramte. Als sie weg war, wickelte sich Hermione nach einem Blick in den Spiegel den Schal um ihren Hals. Ginny hatte recht gehabt, die Würgemale von Snapes Fingern waren rot und deutlich zu sehen. Der Zusammenstoß war also sehr körperlich gewesen. Was nicht sein unerwartetes Auflösen in Luft erklärte. Hermiones Angst war wie weggeblasen, im Gegenteil. Sie verspürte Euphorie und Aufregung bei dem Gedanken daran dieses schwierige Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn es wirklich Severus Snape gewesen war, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Sie erinnerte sich an das bedrohliche Gefühl, was sein Körper an ihrem ausgelöst hatte. Aber da war nicht nur Gefahr gewesen, die sie wahrgenommen hatte. Etwas an Snapes jüngerem, düsterem Ich hatte ihr gefallen und sie auf einer tieferen Ebene ihrer Gefühle angesprochen. Wenn das wirklich sein Ich aus der Vergangenheit gewesen war, so war er eine faszinierende, enigmatische Erscheinung gewesen. Düster, brutal, gnadenlos und nachdrücklich. Alles an seinem Ausdruck war so ganz anders, als das, was Ron darstellte.

Der liebe Ron, der gerade zur Tür reinkam und fragte, ob er Ginny verpasst hatte. Hermione sammelte sich schnell und wappnete sich, um ihm ein paar wichtige Ereignisse vorerst zu verschweigen. Es war einfach besser keine unnötige Unruhe zu verbreiten. Vielleicht entpuppte sich alles nur als ein Irrtum, eine Verwechslung, einen Traum oder im schlimmsten Fall war sie wirklich krank und hatte eine fiebrige Halluzination gehabt und würde gleich aufwachen, mit ausgetrockneter Kehle und heißer, spannender Haut.

Tief in sich, wusste sie aber, dass es die Wahrheit war. Es war Snape, der sie bedroht hatte. Etwas in ihr pulsierte wissend, doch noch gelang es ihr es zu ignorieren.


End file.
